I Did it for You
by forbidden-fruit-911
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Bella has decided to chose Jacob over Edward. But behind this decision, lies a dark secret. One that will ruin Edward and Bella's life and threaten to keep them away forever. Will she be able to find a way out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hello there! This is actually "newmoonheart4ever"'s account, but she is unavailable right now, so me, Bella27137, will be posting for her currently. She would absolutely LOVE it if you read it. She got this idea in a dream one day, and I encouraged her to continue. But it will be her that will read your reviews. Please enjoy!_

* * *

It was ten in the morning, and I sat miserably in my room, waiting to become a Mrs. The past few nights had been full of restless sleep, and I would always have the same dream, the one that has been haunting me for a while now. It always starts out fuzzy, but then suddenly Jacob would appear. He would be by my side, the same old Jacob again, and we would fall into our easy, effortless friendship. He would make me laugh, and I would make his eyes sparkle. But suddenly, Jacob would turn into a wolf. He would let out a howl of pain, so heartbreaking and sad. Then, suddenly, he was slipping away. I ran and ran after him, but he just looked at me with those sad eyes… This was usually when I woke up, shuddering with tears running down my face. Edward would always watch me with the same pained, wary expression in his eyes. I knew that it was hard for him to see me like this, and for a couple of days he decided to give me some space and not stay overnight. I don't know which I liked better, him with me through all of this, or him giving me space. Both made me feel incredibly guilty, but there was nothing I could do that would stop the dreams.

I was deep in my thoughts when suddenly Alice burst into the room, grinning, with her arms full of beauty supplies. Sigh. I knew I was going to regret allowing her to dress me for the wedding. But, a promise was a promise.

"C'mon Bella, it's time to get ready! Don't just sit there! Look what I got for you, I have this hair spray, and this curler, and these fantastic earrings; you are going to look just _fabulous_…" Alice chirped, her eyes shining.

I looked up at her and tried to smile, hoping that I could mask the pain on my face. But apparently I hadn't suddenly gotten any better at lying, and Alice could see right through me.

"Oh, c'mon Bella! Not that sulking _again!_"

I could tell that she was really annoyed this time. But before I could say anything, suddenly her eyes glazed over. After a couple of minutes, she shook out of her trance and looked at me with shocked eyes. She looked like she was about to cry if she would have been able to.

"Bella, don't you love me anymore? I thought that this was going to be the happiest day of our lives! What's wrong with you? I trusted you Bella, I really trusted you…" Alice's voice died out, her head sinking into her hands.

"W-what do you mean, Alice? What did you see?" I nervously stuttered. Please God; don't let her have seen what I think she saw…

She looked up at me with a new fire burning in her eyes. "Well, I don't know Bella. How about your future disappearing and you leaving Edward so miserable that he is thinking about going to the Vulturi? How about you knowing all along that this was going to happen and leading us to believe that you cared about us?"

Oh, no. My heart sank as I took in everything she said. Tears blurred my vision as I reached for her. "Alice-"

"Don't touch me." Alice snarled. "I've heard enough lies from you, Bella." She got up and headed toward the door, looking like she could pass out any minute, yet still filled with fury. She flew out the door, not even stopping to say goodbye to Charlie.

I guess that I was pretty lucky that Emmett had taken Edward on a last minute hunting trip, claiming that he needed to "build up his strength" for the wedding. I collapsed on my bed and allowed myself to break down, sobbing as hard as I could.

I had never meant for any of this to happen. I thought that Edward and I were going to have a normal, happy wedding, and that I would be able to forget about Jacob. A part of me still wanted that. I wished that I could call Alice back and explain to her why she saw what she did. But what would I say? That I had already contacted Jacob and told him to escape with me from the wedding? That I decided that it was Jacob, not Edward, who I couldn't bear to live without?

Before I could sink any deeper into my miserable sobbing, I felt a pair of cold hands at my neck. I went limp, and slowly turned around, expecting to see Edward. But instead, _Jasper_ was in my room, his eyes pitch black with cold fury. I had never seen him look this angry and bloodthirsty before. I was terrified.

"Alright Bella, enough is enough. Time to end this once and for all", Jasper snarled, lowering into a lethal crouch.

I froze; terrified, knowing that one second was all that it would take for my life to be over. As I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for it to go quickly, suddenly there was a deafening crash.

Edward burst into the room, looking more terrifying than I had ever seen him. It only took him one second to comprehend what his brother was doing, and he immediately attacked him. Jasper and Edward snarled at each other, and started to circle my room, as I was hunched back against the wall, terrified. Suddenly there was another crash and both of them jumped out the window. After one second, I could see them disappear, but I knew that the fighting was not over yet.

* * *

_I know...but everything will be explained soon in later chapters. Please review and tell her what you thought of it. Please no flames either. Thanks so much! This is her first fanfiction._

_Please review!_

_Bella27137 as newmoonheart4ever_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and added this story to their alerts, favs, etc. Here is the next chapter! Thanks for everything!_

* * *

Gasping, I slowly stood up and immediately fell down. I didn't bother getting up again. What was the point? I was such a horrible person anyway, I deserved to just lay here and die.

But I had made a promise to Jacob, and I couldn't back out on that, not after the note he had sent me. Shakily, I went over to my dresser. If I was going to continue with my plans, I needed to get ready.

As I combed through my hair, I thought about what I was about to do. What had made me change my mind? Would I ever be able to face Edward again? I swallowed hard and told myself that I didn't need him anymore, that I didn't love him anymore. It was all I could do to keep from breaking down again.

_Two Hours Later_

Charlie burst into my room, looking more joyful than I had ever seen him, although he tried to mask his expression.

"Bella, honey, is this true? Did you postpone your wedding plans until Edward and his family gets back from their trip to Alaska? I know it's a disappointment Bella, but they had a family emergency…"

I shook my head bitterly, smiling wryly to myself. So that's what the Cullens had told Charlie. Clever. Yes, the wedding was postponed. Forever.

As Charlie rambled on about how he was planning to call Renee and tell her, and how this was a blessing in disguise, I debated whether or not to tell him what was really going on.

"Dad, I'm going over to Jake's for a little bit, okay?" I interrupted. "I need to think some things through"

Before he could reply or even notice what I was wearing, I rushed past him out the door and into my truck. I had to get this over with quickly.

When I got to Jacob's house, he was waiting outside, even though it was raining. He lifted me out of my truck with a big grin and led me inside. I could not return the smile.

I was extremely miserable. Why? Why wasn't I happy? I was with the one I had chosen, after all. But that statement is not what it seems.

Yes, I had called Jacob and asked him to escape with me from the wedding. Yes, I had chosen him. But nobody understood. I was helpless. I did it for Edward. Otherwise he would die.

* * *

_Ooo, cliffie! Enjoy!_

_Please review, they are much appriciated!_

_Bella27137 as newmoonheart4ever_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Thanks to all that reviewed! They are much appreciated! Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was about two weeks ago, when I received a note from Jacob. Not in the mail, but hand- delivered by Sam to make sure that I read the whole thing through. This is what the note said:

_Dear Bella,_

_I still can't believe that you picked the bloodsucker over me. I'm not going to lie to you; for the past month I have been miserable, wandering all around the world trying to be the noble guy. But the truth is, I can't take it anymore. I need to have you back in my life._

_I know what your answer will be, and I also know how stubborn you are, so you really leave me no choice._

_Confused yet? Let me get to the point, Bells. Two weeks from now, you will marry the bloodsucker. But at the wedding, I will be waiting in the shadows. Instead of marrying Edward you will elope with me._

_Why? Because if you don't do as I say, you can say goodbye to your little Edward forever. The whole pack, all ten of us, will hunt Edward down and kill him if you do not agree. And if the prospect of ten werewolves doesn't scare you, we can always bring some more from around the country. Perhaps twenty, or thirty more. It doesn't really matter. As long is the bloodsucker is dead._

_Try not to hate me, Bells. But you don't understand what it is doing to me to be away from you. Sooner or later, you'll realize that I am right and learn to live with me. You did it so easily before, when the bloodsucker left you. I don't see why it would be so difficult now._

_If you tell Edward about any of this, we will kill him. And after he is out of the way, you will have no choice but to be with me. Think about it Bells. See you soon._

_Yours always,_

_Jacob_

The letter had shocked me so much that I had almost fainted. Luckily, the whole Cullen family was on yet another hunting trip, so nobody found out about the letter. The dreams that I had been having were real, but I didn't tell Edward what really happened in the end. Jacob would howl, but it was not a howl of pain. It was a howl to summon the others. Edward would be standing beside me, crouched down with his teeth bared, when about 30 wolves jumped into the clearing. When the first one lunged, I usually woke up screaming. Edward had always thought that I was screaming for Jacob because I missed him so much. How wrong he was…

* * *

_Did you like it? I guess that explains things._

_Please review!_

_Next chapter coming up soon!_

_Bella27137 as newmoonheart4ever_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_Hey everyone! Thanks for everyone who read last chapter. I understand that there are some people who hate it that Jake is seen as the bad guy, but he really isn't. Like I already said, this is the author's first fanfic. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey Bells! How are you doing?" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Okay, listen, Jake, we really need to talk. Why are you doing this to me? This is so unlike you! I used to think of you as my best friend but now... now I don't know _what _you are!" I said, a couple of tears sliding down my cheeks.

Jacob sighed, looking up at the sky. "Bella… you're not going to like what I have to say…"

"I'm listening," I said stiffly.

"Well, as you know, for the past month or so I have been running around a lot, thinking that I have lost you forever, trying to find some meaning in my life. I returned home a few weeks ago with this idea. But when I wrote you that letter… I was drunk. So a lot of things sounded a lot harsher than they actually were. I'm sorry about that... but Bella, you have no idea what it felt like to think that I had lost you forever…and I want to make it up to you. Bella, this doesn't have to be a war. We can be happy with each other! That's what would have happened if the bloodsucker had never showed up. We had such a great friendship, and you mean so much to me Bells…."

I sighed. Obviously there was no way out of this. I would just have to deal with it, for Edward. But I swear, if Jacob tried to push me any farther, I would snap. First he took away the love of my life and separated us, blackmailing me to live with him. If he tried anything else…

Who was I kidding? I couldn't take on Jacob. One punch to his jaw had already broken my hand once. Maybe all of this could work out. It wouldn't be that bad. After all, I had once loved Jake too. Not as much as Edward, and more in a brotherly way, but I could learn to deal with it. They say that the best thing that you can do for the person you love is to let them go…

_Two Weeks Later_

We all sat around a campfire, all of the werewolves with Billy at the head of the fire, telling stories about their history. To my surprise, I found myself laughing along with everyone else, actually having a good time.

It wasn't easy trying to forget about Edward. But I knew that in maybe seventy years, this would be a good thing for him. Maybe he would find another girl, one that didn't come with the threat of his family being killed. It would be the best thing for him, and I could learn to live with Jake.

Jake had been more like his old self in the past two weeks, and we had started to joke around and fall into our old, effortless friendship. I had straight out told him that it would take a while for our friendship to develop into what he wanted it to be, and he said he was willing to give it time. Whenever he caught me crying about Edward, he would get angry, but he was learning how to control his anger better, and didn't turn into a wolf so often anymore.

Although Jake has been acting more like Dr. Jekyll than Mr. Hyde, there was one thing that I had been dreading and almost hating him for. Our engagement. The date was not set in stone, but Jake wanted to have a big wedding with everyone invited in both La Push and Forks. To make sure Edward didn't find out, we were going to have the wedding in La Push.

But I refused to make wedding plans. I told Jake that if we had to get married than we might as well elope. He was not so fond of that idea, because he wanted everyone to know that I was his, but he was considering it.

Emily and nearly all of the other werewolves had graciously accepted me back, and were nicer to me than I deserved, but Sam and Leah were very hostile. Leah just had never liked me, and accused me of messing up her family and putting them in danger. But Sam felt betrayed by me because I had chosen the vampires over the werewolves originally and they had to blackmail me to get me to choose Jacob. No matter how nice I was to them, they just seemed to despise me.

"C'mon Bells, if you don't hurry up we're going to be _late!"_ Jake bellowed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Jake wanted to go and see a movie up in Port Angeles with everyone, and of course, I had to be dragged along. We were seeing some horror movie about killer aliens or something like that. I think that it was called _The Host._

When we finally made it up to Port Angeles, Leah and Emily wanted to go shopping, and they gave me the choice between going with them and going to see the movie. Of course I went to see the movie, I wouldn't be caught dead shopping!!

When all of the boys had finally paid for their king sized portions of popcorn and five boxes of candy each, we walked into the movie theater. About halfway into the movie, I got up to go and use the restroom. On my way out of the theater, I bumped into someone very hard and cold.

Oh, crap.

* * *

_Cliffie!_

_Thanks so much for reading, and please review!_

_Bella27137 as newmoonheart4ever_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

_Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is the longest! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Rosalie.

Not Edward.

My first reaction was relief, but then my head started spinning. Before I could fall to the floor, Rosalie caught me, firmly clamping her hand over my mouth, carrying me somewhere…

When I finally woke up again, I was in Rosalie's car. Rosalie, Alice, and even Esme glared at me from the backseat, their arms crossed over their chests.

"W-what-" I started, sitting up so fast my head started spinning again.

"Easy, there" Esme whispered softly. From her expression, I'm sure that if she could cry, she would be sobbing by now.

"Okay, Bella, no more crap, tell us what is going on, NOW!" Rosalie yelled, shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

Oh boy. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"Back off Rosalie, give her a little space." Alice interjected.

I shot her a grateful look, but only got a cold stare in response.

How was I supposed to explain this? I wanted to tell them everything, fall into Esme's arms, and let them take me home. To my true home, with Edward. But as usual, my life is no fairy-tale. But I had to prove my love for Edward. I loved him so much that I had to do this for him. So, instead of melting, I did one of the hardest things I ever had to do.

I straightened my back, put a cold look on my face, and avoided looking into anyone's eyes. When I spoke, my voice was stiff and without any emotion. "What's so hard to understand? I chose Jake, not Edward. Jake is my true love. Why can't you all just get that through your heads? Tell Edward to find somebody else."

With that, I ran from the car, not stopping until I got to the ladies' restroom. There, I locked the door and allowed myself to completely break down. I can't believe that I just did that. But I had to. I had to lead them to believe that I hated them, each and every one of them, so that they would move on and forget about me.

I guess I was sobbing pretty loudly, because suddenly the door burst open, shattering into pieces in the process. I covered my face with my hands, waiting for the anger from Jake that would inevitably come.

But instead, I felt a pair of warm hands stroking my hair.

"Aw, Bells, don't cry. It's okay now, shhh, it's okay." Jake soothed.

This just made everything worse. Why was I such a horrible person?? I was a monster, hurting the people that I cared about the most. I expected wrath from Jake, and instead I got the sweetest care.

When I buried my face deeper into my arms and tried to block out everyone, I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up, holding me tightly. I heard a dozen voices asking a dozen questions at the same time, but I couldn't recognize any of them.

When we arrived home, Jake set me on the couch and disappeared. A moment later, all of the voices died out and a door slammed. Jake reappeared, a tiny grin on his face. "I kicked everyone out", he stated proudly.

Then he leaned down and gently cupped my face in one of his large hands.

"Now tell me what's going on, Bells. Please. I promise not to get mad."

I looked up at him. Should I tell him? Or would I just be hurting him more? I've been dying to get my Jake back, the one I can tell everything to, and this really seems like him.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my knees. "T-they're my _family_, Jake.." I broke off with a sob, looking away.

Jake had his hands tightly clenched, but after a moment he shook his head, as if determined to not get angry. He patted my knee and said "Just tell me when you're ready."

My Jake is back.

He disappeared again for a moment, but came back with his hands full of DVDs. "Let's have a movie marathon!"

I tried my tears and smiled. "But we just got back from the movie theater!" I said, laughing a bit. Three movies and two popcorn bowls later, I was fast asleep.

The next morning, Jake pounded on my door to wake me up. When I wouldn't respond, he opened the door and jumped on the bed, his weight knocking me to the ground.

"ARGH! Jake!!" I moaned groggily.

After I got dressed and ate breakfast, Jake announced that he planned a special hike for us.

Oh, great. Another thing for me to mess up. Suddenly all of the events from yesterday rushed back to me. Why did it take me so long to remember?

I sank down into the couch and looked up at Jake. "I really don't feel like it today, Jake. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh, no. You're COMING." Jake said, a grin breaking across his face.

Oh, God. An hour later I was out in the woods, picking my way through thorny bushes and scraggly plants. Jake had to catch me several times, laughing at me all the while.

"Hang on just one second!" Jake said, eagerly bounding off into the distance.

"Oh, great" I grumbled. I'm all alone in a forest…

I tried picking my way through some more bushes, trying to follow Jake. Suddenly, I tripped over a tree trunk and went flying. My arm twisted beneath me and my face smashed into the ground. I cried out in pain, and I could hear Jake frantically calling my name.

"Oh my god Bella! What happened?" Jake said when he reached me.

He picked me up off the ground and I screamed in pain. I couldn't move my arm at all, and it was still twisted.

"We have GOT to get you to the hospital IMMEDIATELY!" Jake said, panicking.

We were already in the car and halfway to the hospital when I realized something.

Hospital. Doctors. CARLISLE.

* * *

_ I hope you liked it!_

_Another chapter coming up soon!_

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_Please review!_

_Moonlight-Wolfe as newmoonheart4ever_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys!!! This is Newmoonheart4ever. I changed my name to forbidden-fruit-911. :) As many of you know, my friend maggie (Moonlight-Wolfe) was updating my stories for me because fanfiction was blocked on my computer. Now it's unblocked and I'll be taking over. Thanks for being so patient! Sorry about not updating for so long! Have fun reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you rock!**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

What was I going to do? My head spun as Jacob drove to the hospital. I couldn't even feel the pain in my arm anymore. I felt as if I were going to throw up. I could have Jacob take me to another hospital… but we'd have to go out of town and he would never agree to that… he would want me to be treated immediately…

Before I knew it, the car lurched to a stop and Jacob sprinted out to the passenger side to help me out. I whimpered as he gently helped me to the ground, pain shooting through my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut and walked blindly into the hospital, knowing that Carlisle would know that I was there as soon as I walked in. He and the entire Cullen family had grown so attuned to my scent that they could recognize me immediately. Sure enough, he greeted us at the door.

"I'll take it from here, Jacob", Carlisle said smoothly, placing his hand on my back. I shivered. It was so cold.

"I don't think so. Bella needs to be seen by someone who is specifically trained in this department." Jacob said, tightening his fists.

"I can assure you that I am familiar in all fields of medicine. I have the tools to set Bella's arm properly."

"But—"

"And by the looks of her arm, she has fractured it in three places. If you really care about her, I suggest that you let me treat her right away."

Jacob scowled but allowed him to lead the way, sticking to my side like glue the whole time.

When we reached the proper hospital ward, Carlisle turned to me and told me that I had two options. He could either quickly reset my arm (which he mentioned would be very painful) or he could knock me out for a couple of hours. I decided to let him knock me out. I needed a little rest anyway. While he prepared the materials that he needed, Jacob turned to me and squeezed my good hand.

"Bells, I'll be with you through the whole operation. You have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure that you're okay." He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

I was grateful to have Jacob with me, but I couldn't stop worrying. Not just about the operation but about Carlisle and how to face him. What if Edward showed up? I wouldn't know what to do.

About fifteen minutes later, after I had changed into my hospital gown and had been checked in, Carlisle appeared again. "We're ready for you, Bella", he said softly.

My heart started beating so hard I thought that I was going to have a heart attack. My head spun again as I tried to stand up. After taking two steps I tripped and was caught by two pairs of arms, both Jacob's and Carlisle's. I shot an appreciative smile to Jacob and then looked at Carlisle. My heart accelerated nervously.

"Easy, there", he said softly.

I lowered my eyes and stepped back. Suddenly, a wheelchair appeared in front of me. Carlisle led me towards it and sat me down.

"I think it would be better if you sit down for a while", he said.

I nodded feebly and Jacob shot Carlisle a nasty look. I guess he didn't like me being handled by a Cullen.

As Carlisle wheeled me towards the operating room, I shut my eyes and tried to breathe. I was so scared- both about my arm and about how Carlisle and Jacob would react to each other once I was knocked out.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pinprick in the crease of my elbow and let out a small yelp. Carlisle was inserting an IV into my good arm. Jacob scowled; he didn't like me being in any more pain.

"Relax, Bella. This is just to get you some fluids while we're operating. You look very dehydrated and pale." Carlisle explained.

I felt some cold liquid shoot into my arm. The next thing I knew, everything went all fuzzy and I was very, very tired. I started to fall asleep, and the last thing that I saw was Jacob's face in front of me…

_One hour later_

"Ugh", I groaned, trying to open my eyes. It felt as if someone had thrown a big heavy blanket over me and I couldn't wake up. Finally, I pried my eyes open. My vision was extremely blurry, and my head pounded as I tried to get up.

I shook my head and blinked, reaching up to rub my eyes, then winced in pain. One of my arms was heavily casted, in _pink_, and the other had an IV sticking out of it.

I looked around me, but my hospital room seemed to be deserted. I began to grow scared. The worst part was, I could not remember _anything_ from the operation or before it. I could only faintly recall tripping in the forest while Jake was with me.

Suddenly, Carlisle appeared beside me. I jumped back and my heart started racing. What the..?

Jake bounded up to me, a huge grin on his face. Seeing him made me calm down a bit. He explained what had happened and how when he brought me here, Carlisle said that he would take care of me. He seemed happy that I was awake, although he practically spat Carlisle's name.

"Sorry about the cast, Bella. One of my nurses wrapped it for you, and she seemed to think that pink was your color." Carlisle said smoothly.

I nodded to let him know that it was okay, even though I hated pink.

"J- Jake, c-can you t-take me home n-now?" I shivered. It was so cold in the hospital room.

Jake nodded, and I noticed that as soon as I said I was cold, Carlisle instinctively moved away from me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One the ride home, I shut my eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on exactly what happened in the hospital. Jake had already explained everything pretty well, but I felt like there was something that I should remember. Something important.

All through dinner, I had that nagging feeling that I was still missing something. I could almost always tell when Jake was hiding something from me, and from the way he was laughing with his friends and still having a good time, I knew that if I asked him he probably honestly would not know what I was talking about.

After dinner, taking a shower was pretty hard. Emily helped me wrap my cast in a bag so that I wouldn't get it wet, but it was still annoying in the shower. I turned up the water until it was steaming hot, and 25 minutes later when I wrapped myself in a towel, I still felt cold. I quickly brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

Climbing under the covers, I shivered. What was it that I was missing? I though about it for nearly two hours before I decided that I was just being paranoid and relaxed. I dozed off at about 1:00 a.m., which was pretty late for me.

It was two hours later that I woke up with a start, my covers soaked with sweat. I knew what it was that I was missing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a fun time!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven:**

I put my hand to my forehead and tried to clear my thoughts. I think that part of me believed that I was still in a dream.

But what I had remembered was… hard to put in words. When I had fallen asleep, I began to have a flashback of the day's events. I remembered everything perfectly; the medication that they had given me in the hospital had worn off.

_Flashback:_

_I felt some cold liquid shoot into my arm. The next thing I knew, everything went all fuzzy and I was very, very tired. I started to fall asleep, and the last thing that I saw was Jacob's face in front of me…_

_Before I completely drifted away, I felt some slight pressure on my arm and then the sensation of it being wrapped in gauze, so I knew that my arm was fixed already. Of course. Vampire speed, and all. _

_Then suddenly, I felt a pair of familiar cold hands stroking my forehead. I stirred anxiously, trying to wake up and see what was going on, but I was not strong enough to beat the effect of the drugs._

"_Shhh, Edward, let her rest. Besides, Jacob can only be gone for so long. As soon as he comes back upstairs from the cafeteria, you have to leave." Carlisle said._

"_I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. It's been so long since I've seen her- I just-just.." Edward broke off, sounding angry and frustrated. _

_Edward????????????????????????? What was going on? What was Carlisle talking about? As I panicked, I heard a loud beeping sound to my right._

"_Well, you're going to need to get out of here-", Carlisle broke off suddenly as he heard the beeping and I felt a cool wind rush towards me._

"_Great Edward, now she's panicking. Look at her pulse."_

_I heard a sharp intake of breath and then Edward's voice. "Do you think she can..."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised", Carlisle replied._

_I heard the door open suddenly and a female voice say, "Carlisle! Edward! There you are!"_

_Alice._

"_You guys have GOT to get out of here! Edward, stop looking so depressed and book it out of here! Bella wakes up in exactly two minutes! C'mon! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Edward's hands stroked my face one last time, then he very gently kissed me on the forehead._

_Then I felt a cool wind and heard the door close quietly and knew that he and Alice had left._

_End flashback_

I was shaking as I tried to get up out of my bed. Emily had put a glass of water and some pain medication on my desk in case my arm started hurting in the middle of the night. When I reached my desk, I downed the glass and slammed it down on the desk, still unable to clear my thoughts.

I got dressed as fast as my arm would allow in some jogging clothes and attempted to put my hair in a ponytail with no luck, then opened my drawer and took out a sheet of paper. I wrote Jake a note telling him I was going out for a jog, which hopefully he would believe. I wasn't much of an athletic person, but I couldn't exactly be going out at 3 a.m. to buy groceries. Besides, Jake wouldn't even get the note until about 8 a.m. when he woke up, and by then I might already have made it back.

When I snuck past Jake's room and out of the house, I started to head towards the La Push beach. Maybe going for a walk would clear my mind.

About 45 minutes later, I realized that I had walked all the way to Forks, and was currently heading past Angela's house.

The faster I walked, the easier it was to think. Mostly, I was furious with myself. And very confused. Part of me was mad at myself for not waking up and jumping into Edward's arms and telling him the truth, and the other part of me was livid for even thinking of such a thing. I had to stay away from Edward. It seemed as if we were never meant to be together after all.

Not one second after completing that thought, I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Before I tumbled to the ground, someone caught me.

Oh no. I knew who this someone was. It couldn't be- or could it? He steadied me, and then I blinked and Edward was gone.

I brought my trembling hand up to my face and sniffed. That was definitely Edward's delicious scent.

How long had he been following me? I looked around frantically, trying to locate him, but he was nowhere in sight. My head started spinning and suddenly I felt very, very dizzy. I sank to the ground and buried my face in my hands, smelling Edward's scent while trying to sort out my thoughts.

A few minutes later, someone shook my shoulder.

"Bella, get up." I felt a stab of disappointment when I realized that it was only Angela. After all, I was pretty close to her house. She must have looked out the window and seen me slump to the ground.

I looked up at her warm face and she offered me her hand. I took it and stood up, and then without asking me anything, led me into her house.

It didn't even occur to me to wonder why Angela would be up so early until she turned on her house lights.

She sat me down on her couch and looked at me. Clearing my throat, I prepared to ask her how she knew that I was outside, but she held up her hand and stopped me before I could speak.

"I know what you're going to say. You're probably wondering what I'm doing up so early." Angela said.

I nodded, and she continued.

"I have insomnia, which makes it really hard for me to sleep. I've had it for a while now and it can be really irritating sometimes. The only thing that I can do that will help is look outside at the stars. That calms me and gives me a sense of peace. I was looking out the window when I saw you jogging. I was going to come out and say hi, so I came downstairs. The next thing I knew, I opened the door and you were slumped on the ground" she explained.

Oh. Well, that made sense. I nodded again as I leaned back against the couch, trying to relax but to no avail. Sensing my jitters, she silently walked out of the room, returning with two cups of tea.

"Here. It'll help you relax", she said quietly.

"Thanks"

"So, Bella, do you want to talk about what happened out there?"

I shook my head, and she nodded. I knew I could always rely on Angela not to be pushy and to silently understand. Her incredible perception could also be a problem for me sometimes, too. She knew things that I didn't want her to.

After about a half hour of meaningless half-hearted chit chat, I stood up.

"I probably should go Angela. It's getting light outside already."

She nodded and smiled. Then she wrapped me in a warm hug, and I realized how much I had missed her since the last time I had seen her. She looked older, even more mature and wise today than she ever had. And I was glad. I needed a shoulder to lean on, even if she didn't fully understand the situation.

"Angela, t-thank you so much for everything, I really needed you out there." I said, my voice breaking, realizing that I actually meant it.

"Anytime", she said, and I knew that she was sincere.

I started to jog home, my arm suddenly throbbing. I winced. I needed an Advil. Suddenly I stopped and looked around me. I had the awful sensation that someone was following me.

I increased my pace, glancing over my shoulder every few feet. I stopped again and shook my head, laughing wryly to myself. Was this what my life was going to turn out to be? Being paranoid and looking back every few seconds? I needed to calm down.

The rest of the way home, I fought the urge to look over my shoulder. When I reached Jake's house, I stepped inside, and luckily the house was still in shadows. Nobody had woken up yet.

I slid back into bed and tried to get some rest. But when I switched to my side, I heard a small crinkling noise.

Confused, I sat up and put my hand in my pocket. I pulled out a white sheet of folded paper with my name on it.

It was from Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, you have all been great with story alerts and favorites and everything, but i would really like some more reviews!!! Not to sound pushy or anything... lol! But still. some more reviews would be great! I decided that I'm not going to upload the next chapter until i get at least 8 reviews. I already have 4 or 5, so you could be the one to make me reach 8 and upload!!! Whoever makes me reach 8 reviews gets a special thank you at the beginning of the next chapter! Your name will be famous for all to see! Or rather, the people who read my stories to see! Lol! So please, please, please review! Luv always, forbidden-fruit-911**

**p.s. if anyone has any ideas for what the note should say, please PM me right away! I need suggestions!!! If i use your idea i will definitely credit you at the beginning of the next chapter! :)**


End file.
